A Kiss with an Angel
by Riniele
Summary: When snow prevents Quinn from getting into work, Finn seizes the opportunity to spend some quality time with her.


**A one-shot fic of Finn/Quinn for the Fuinnatic Friday Prompt over at GF.**

**This is dedicated as usual to all the wonderful Fuinnatics there 3.**

**Disclaimer: I reserve the right to let my imagination do whatever it pleases, but I cannot claim ownership of Finn or Quinn... sadly.  
**

A Kiss with an Angel

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

_~ Bubbly : Colbie Caillat ~  
_

Quinn stood in her porch and growled quietly in the back of her throat as she stared out at the white blanket that covered her garden and, more importantly, her driveway. Not to mention the road beyond.

Yesterday there had been only an inch at most as she drove into her garage in the evening. There must have been one hell of a blizzard overnight, for now there had to be at least eight or nine inches of the stuff, and aside from a few boot prints here and there where people had obviously tried to brave the walk there was no sign of it having been cleared away. This was the biggest problem of living outside the city; their road was so far down the list to be gritted, she'd be lucky if she got into work by the following week. By which point of course there would be _no point_ as her office would be closed for Christmas and New Year.

"Oh wow," She span around at the low, awed voice behind her, and glared hard at its owner.

"It's all very well for you to 'wow', you're done for the holidays!" She snapped, watching his expression turn suddenly cautious, "Some of us have a huge presentation to do today," she waved the folders she had been clutching at him angrily, and he held his hands up in quick surrender.

"How the hell am I supposed to get into the office huh? Marianne is going to have my head if we lose this deal… no, never mind Marianne, _I'm_ the one who's been working her _ass_ off for the last two months to get this done, if I'm not there then…" she stopped with a huff, and turned back around to face the snow covered street. As if to spite her, she saw a few specks of white begin once more to float down past the window to the ground.

After a few moments she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, and she sighed loudly, relaxing back into them.

"I'm sorry Finn," She said quietly, looking down at her feet "I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just so damn _frustrating_," she practically spat out the last few words, feeling herself tense up all over again. Finn rested his head on her shoulder, having to stoop somewhat in order to do so.

"You need to relax Q," He said softly, "Call the office, let them know, and take it from there, one step at a time,"

And she did relax. It was amazing really, the way a few words from Finn could calm her down and make her feel like maybe the world wasn't actually falling apart at the seams. That was why she never hung around him when they'd had an argument and she still wanted to be mad at him; she just couldn't be if every word he said made her think everything was right with the world. Combined with the fact that she also found it very difficult to not be around him for very long, no matter how angry, it wasn't surprising that none of their arguments ever lasted very long.

With a final sigh, she nodded and he released her so she could make her phone call. He hung around though, hovering near the door, half watching her and half watching the snow; the latter with a kind of childlike wonder. She made a small 'tsk' noise, but couldn't help a small smile at her husband's behaviour from crossing her face, before the brisk voice of her employer cut across the dial tone.

* * *

She put the phone down ten minutes later, feeling somewhat relieved. It turned out that even the city centre was having problems with the snow and ice, and the representatives she had been set to present to that day were in fact equally as stranded as she was herself. She let her hand slide slowly off the telephone and turned to see Finn still standing by the front door, dressed to go out, with her coat and wellington boots in hand.

"What's this about," She said, cocking her head to one side and raising an eyebrow at him, "You don't have to walk me in or anything ridiculous like that; the representatives are about knee deep too,"

He wondered over, and handed her the coat. It was the red winter one he had bought her last Christmas, he'd always said red was a good colour on her, she supposed that was probably something to do with her old Cheerio's uniform. She took it, confusion in her face and he placed the boots on the floor beside her.

"I know, I heard," He said, grinning at her, "We're going for a walk,"

She laughed, her expression incredulous, "Finn there's over half a foot of snow outside,"

He nodded and pointed downwards, "Which is why I got your boots," she followed the direction of his finger as he continued, "Come on Q, we haven't had time together, just you and me for ages, we can take some hot chocolate, wonder the long way down to your moms and pick up Izzy early,"

"Or… we could dig out the drive and drive; it's freezing out there Finn, and it's still snowing…"

"So we bundle up, grab a hat and a scarf, Izzy has all her stuff there," His eyes were dancing with the same childish joy she had seen in his face earlier, and it was steadily wearing Quinn's resistance down, "You used to love snow Quinn, d'you remember?"

She rolled her eyes skyward, but she could already feel a smile fighting onto her face. It was true that she used to love the times when it snowed, it wasn't like she still didn't, but as an adult snow brought with it a whole host of problems that kids and teenagers and students just didn't consider. Some days… Quinn looked at Finn practically bouncing up and down in front of her… some days she wondered if she lived in a house with two children, not just one.

"You're _such_ a child Finn Hudson," she said, but the smile had broken through her front and spread across her face, the words were said with affection. His smile widened, knowing that he had won. Quinn looked down at herself; shirt, jacket, and skirt were hardly the most appropriate clothes for trudging through snow. Even with boots and a coat.

"Just… let me change out of my work clothes," He nodded, taking her coat back off her as she took off her work shoes and turned to run up the stairs to their room.

* * *

A few minutes later, she returned, now dressed in her black tracksuit trousers and several jumpers. She had let her hair down from its usual ponytail and pulled a white woolly hat down over it, matching scarf tied around her neck and gloves on her hands. Shaking her head slightly at him, she took her coat back off Finn slipping her feet into her boots and shrugging the coat on, buttoning it up to the top.  
"If we get lost in a blizzard, it's your fault," She said, poking a finger into his chest. He just laughed at her, taking her finger and forcing her to hold his hand. She rolled her eyes as he half ran them to the door; and had just enough opportunity to reach out and grab the house keys as Finn opened it. Trust Finn to completely forget, that would be just wonderful, locking themselves out of the house on a day like this.

There weren't many people about as they walked out of their gateway, Quinn having to take larger steps than usual. It wasn't surprising really; it was still fairly early after all. There were a few people digging out their drives and looking particularly grumpy, and a few kids were taking advantage of the beginnings of a snow day. A snowball passed close to Quinn's head and a loud squeal came from behind a fence as she turned to glare.

"Remember the day when we ambushed Puck and Rachel as they came into school," Finn said suddenly, and Quinn let her glare die, kids will be kids after all. She smirked remembering the startled look on Rachel's face as Quinn's snowball had hit her just below the neck, her thick jumper protecting her from the cold, if not the force. Puck's expression was momentarily lost due to Finn's well aimed snowball to the face. The ambush had quickly descended into Finn and Puck trying to stuff large handfuls of snow down each other's backs, and the two girls basically flinging snow at each other, half screaming and half giggling manically. They had eventually called truce, sent each other meaningful looks and picked up large amounts of snow, coming up behind their respective boys and dumping it on their heads.

She giggled "Poor Rachel, she ended up practically a snow-woman when Puck was finished with his punishment,"

"You got off easy,"

"You fireman's lifted me and then dumped me in the snow," Quinn scoffed, "That's not exactly getting off easy,"

"Comparatively easy then," Finn gave her a crooked smile; making her laugh once more. A cold wind blew suddenly at them, swirling the light snow in the air around them; Quinn tightened her fingers around Finn's, moving closer to his side and away from the cold. He smiled, moving his hand out of her grasp and wrapping it around her waist instead; she did the same, laying her head on his upper arm as they continued walking.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they reached Izzy's elementary school. Normally at this time it would be swarming with kids of all ages, messing around before the bell would ring and classes would start; today however, the place was disserted. Finn stopped, staring out over the large field that ran outside the school.

"It's kind of sad that the kids are off today, all that snow going to waste,"

Quinn looked up at him, raising a brow and, on taking in his expression, was instantly worried. She knew that expression; it was the one he got when he was planning something she probably wouldn't agree with.

"Fancy doing something a tiny bit crazy?" He said, that twinkle in his eyes, that added 'I'm going to do it anyway, you might as well tag along'. Indeed before Quinn even had time to sigh, Finn had begun climbing the chain link fence. He swung himself over the top and dropped to the ground, the beckoned her to join him.

"No way!" She hissed.

"It's the only way in, the school gates are closed,"

"I don't want to go in anyway. Finn you're trespassing, you'll get in trouble," He did nothing but grin at her and look dramatically from left to right.

"Nobody's here Q, it'll be fine," he said holding his hands out wide to emphasise his point. "Don't worry about the drop, if you're scared, I'll catch you,"

"Finn…"

But he simply held his arms out and upwards slightly, jerking his head to beckon her over again. Looking around to make certain that he was right about there being nobody about, Quinn sighed heavily and her gloved hands reach out to grasp the chain link and pull herself up. It wasn't exactly easy work, the chain was slightly slippery with water from newly melted snow, but she managed and defiantly she scooted over on the top, and dropped beside Finn, away from his open arms. She waited a moment after dropping to ensure she was balanced, then straightened up brushing down her coat, smirking at Finn; and received a face full of snow for her trouble.

Gasping slightly with the shock from the cold, in took her a few moments to recover enough to bend, scoop up snow and lunge at her giggling husband who had begun running away. Even as he turned his head to see where she was, the snowball she had cast at him, hit him square on the nose, bursting across his face, making it his turn to stop and splutter. Before he could recover, she had caught up and, pulling at the back of his jumper, she threw snow down his back. He let out a high pitched, almost girlish shriek and then swore loudly as the ice went down his jumper. Quinn danced away from him, giggling loudly and clutching her stomach slightly at the sight of him trying to get the ice out.

"That was cruel," He said, pouting slightly, when he was finally able to stand up straight without shuddering.

"That's what you get for dragging me over here, and then throwing snow in my face," Quinn replied easily, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forwards slightly. Finn rolled his eyes, smile slipping back onto his face again.

"Jeez, you're vengeful," Quinn answered by simply raising her eyebrows at him and nodding slightly. She then screamed loudly when Finn fell suddenly backwards; taking her by surprise, and imprinting himself in the snow. She already half way too him, asking if he was okay, when he started flailing his arms and legs, up and down and side to side, creating an angel shape in the snow by the time she was stood just below his feet. He opened his eyes and grinned up at her.

"Good huh?" he said, sitting up and dusting his hands off.  
"Are you an idiot?" She replied, slightly breathless, "Don't just _do that_, what if you had hit your head… not that it would do much damage," Desperate to do something, she took her hat from her head and threw it at his legs. She then thought better of it and huffed reaching down to pick it back up again. In one swift movement, Finn gripped her arms and pulled backwards, so that he land on his back, with Quinn sprawled out on top of him. She spluttered slightly and pushed against his chest, trying to get up, but Finn locked his arms around her back, limiting how far she could retreat.

"Finn! What the hell?" She squeaked hitting him repeatedly on the chest. His response was to smile his crooked smile, lean up slightly and kiss her nose.

"You have no idea how adorable you look right now Q," he said quietly as he lay his head back down.

She stilled, looking down at him.

"I…" She frowned slightly, "I look a mess!" she said with certainty.

"You're hairs all mussed up where you took you hat off," Finn replied, reaching up a hand to brush it gently over her hair, "And your face is all red, from the snow and from running,"

"A mess!" Reaffirmed Quinn, refusing to look Finn in the eye.

"Your eyes kind of reflect the light off the snow, you know," he continued, "You're gorgeous," he added in a whisper as she began to blush. He leant up again, this time catching her lips in a kiss. Letting her eyes slip shut, she moved her own lips against his; this time she followed him down, keeping their connection all the way down. Her fisted hand spread out across his chest. One of Finn's arms moved down to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer, while the other moved to rest on her hair on the top of her neck.

It was a few minutes before either moved apart more than enough to take a breath. Finn laid another kiss on Quinn's nose before letting his arms fall to the side, allowing her to move from on top of him. As she went to push herself upright he called out for her to be careful of his angel, and it was with a certain degree of difficulty that Quinn managed to get herself upright without damaging the edges of 'Snow Angel Finn'. Honestly she was quietly impressed that he hadn't made a mess of it pulling her down in the first place. Once she was safely up, Finn got up himself, getting clear of the angel before brushing himself down. Quinn watched with some amusement as he tried to get a large amount of snow off the awkward part of his back, before smiling to herself and moving to do it for him. He smiled down at her in thanks and she moved to link her arm with his.

"After that, are you quite done?" She said, amusement lacing her tone. He laughed loudly, but nodded and they started walking, arm in arm, back towards the fence.

This time once Quinn had reached the top, she allowed Finn to catch her as she dropped down. He only allowed her feet to touch the ground for a moment before hitching her back up again and spinning her around once, making her squeal and laugh loudly, before finally placing her on the ground and letting her go.

"Shall we go and get our daughter?"

Quinn threw her head back and let out another softer laugh, "How is it a big child like you is the father of my child?"

Finn just shrugged, "Luck?"

Quinn shook her head, sighing dramatically, smile still stretched across her face. She walked a few steps away and then turned to look at him. She stretched her hand out towards him. "Come on then lucky, maybe if you're really good we can make more snow angels later, with Izzy,"

Finn returned the smile and reached out to grasp her hand, moving to stand beside her. "A whole day with snow and my own angels," he leant down slightly, pressing a kiss to Quinn's hair before handing her her woolly hat. "I'll be on my best behaviour,"

Quinn raised her eyebrows, her expression sceptical, "Well, we'll see huh,"

She pulled her hat back on, reached down to take Finn's hand again, and the two set off together once more through the snow.

* * *

**I hope you all like it :). Reviews are love.**


End file.
